Delivery Service
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: In which the girls hold a sleepover and the boys want in on the gossip. Poirot Cafe's Prompt Exchange #1


**Delivery Service**

 **Prompt- Any DCMK character dresses up as a pizza delivery guy to sneak into a Gosho Girls' night /sleepover**

 **How about four characters?**

 **Enjoy!**

October was not a good season for sneaking around other people's houses. There were too many leaves on the ground, creating a mine field around the lawn. Makoto narrowly avoided a clump of leaves, spinning on one foot. If anyone had looked out the window, it would've looked like a ballet recital gone wrong.

The window was in sight, and he knelt against the wall. Soft footfalls sounded behind him, and he looked back at his companions.

"This is really stupid." Hakuba sneezed, and rubbed his runny nose with a scowl.

A hand pressed down on his head, forcing his face into a bush.

"Shut up, Hakuba. Why are ya even 'ere? Ya don't have a girlfriend."

"Watch. The. Leaves." The Brit gritted out, shoving Heiji off with a curse.

"Oh, so you've finally grew the balls to ask out Miss. Toyama?" He added, and Kansai detective stuttered.

"A-ahou, it's not like that. I'm just makin' sure she doesn't do somethin' stupid and get 'erself killed."

"Sounds like someone's lying to himself. ~" Kaito grinned and cart-wheeled into a crouch besides them. ' _Showoff'_ , Heiji grumbled.

"You're in no position to talk, Kuroba. This was your idea." Hakuba frowned.

Kaito huffed. "Don't put all the blame on me. I just said that they'd probably be talking about some juicy gossip involving lovey dovey stuff. Who knew I'd find you perverts all here."

"P-perverts?" Makoto bit his lips, averting his eyes. A flicker of apprehension filled Kaito's eyes when he looked at the karate master. He quickly replaced it with a nervous grin.

"That's right, Kyogoku-san! We're all partners in crime now. There's no turning back! Next thing you know, you'll be punching cops out right and left. Hattori will be our getaway driver. Hakuba's gonna be crying in the backseat because he's obviously a pansy and I'll-"

"Be the thief, right?" Hakuba interrupted with a pointed glare.

"Nope, I'll be the cute distraction with falsies. The real thief will be-"

"Where's Kudo? I thought he'd come too since neechan's in there."

"Kudo-kun? You've had contact with him lately, Hattori-kun?"

"E-er, no of course not. He's an asshole. Never answers mah calls."

"We're going to get caught." Makoto whispered urgently, peering through the window.

"That's the spirit, Kyogoku-san! Getting the first peek, how rowdy~" Kaito mewled with a wink, and Makoto blanched.

"Okay, Kuroba. You got us into this mess, what do we do next? You don't have any way of getting in there." Hakuba blew on his cold fingers.

"You want me to put some bugs in their room? I could totally do-"

"You are not bugging Sonoko-san's room." Makoto frowned, and Kaito squeaked, nodding with a strained smile.

"Kays, no bugs then."

They tensed when footsteps came down the staircase. Voices whispered over the window.

"I'm starving, what do we have for food?" Kazuha's voice floated by.

"Food sounds amazing right now." Aoko chirped in.

"Something quick would be nice. Then we can get back to our game." Akako chuckled.

Kaito waggled his eyebrows at the other dudes; they dutifully ignored him.

"I could have the cooks whip something up in thirty minutes."

"Let's get pizza!"

"P-pizza?"

"It's the American staple for parties. Why not get into a real sleepover mood? Pepperoni's the way to go."

"Ah….Sera-san's from America, right?" Ran's smile could be heard through her voice.

"Yup! And this is my first sleepover. I'm so excited; I've never had so many girlfriends before."

"Then, let's do it for Sera-san! Pizza it is!"

Their voices trailed off after an affirmative yell.

The magician grinned, wrapping his arms around the other males.

"I think we've got ourselves a plan, gentlemen."

/

"This is ridiculous." Hakuba groaned, pulling at the greasy fabric.

"Where da hell didja get these anyways, Kuroba?" Hattori sniffed at his armpits, gagging. Makoto picked up a pizza box, surprised that an actual pizza was inside.

"You don't ask how your sausages are made, so don't ask where I get clothes." Kaito scowled, buttoning up the shirt.

"Please tell me you didn't knock out the delivery guy. Please." The Brit looked peeved.

"Do you want in or not, Hakuba? See, Kyogoku-san gets the picture." He pointed to the karate master, who was already in position to head for the door.

"Good, he's ready. Let 'im go first then. Ya got this, dude." Heiji patted his back, and shoved him forward.

Makoto gulped, and pressed the doorbell.

It turned out that Kyogoku Makoto wasn't too articulate of a liar. Sonoko answered the door. Before she even got a word in, he dropped the pizza box, ripped off his hat, apologized profusely, and ran down the street. She picked up the pizza with a raised eyebrow, and shut the door.

"Ya did well, man. Ya did well." Heiji consoled the other teen before trying his own luck. The next pizza pie was in his hands.

Sonoko answered the door again, and things were going fine. That was until someone from the inside- _later on, Heiji swore he knew that voice_ \- said Kudo was the better detective. There was no way in hell he'd let that go. He blew his cover; Kazuha was at the door in seconds. Words were thrown, pizzas flew, and the door was shut again.

"You are an idiot. An absolute idiot." Hakuba sighed, and pulled the cap low on his face. He picked up another pie.

Sera answered the door this time. He smiled, and spoke amicably. He was being friendly, yet not too intrusive. He'd find common ground, ask to use the bathroom, and it would be a mission success.

That was until Akako sauntered into the doorway too. Her ruby eyes glinted as she exchanged mischievous glances with Sera.

They got closer; a soft pat on his cheeks, a gently touch on his shoulder. He was starting to sweat. They had him cornered when they finally asked 'which one did he like better?'

He tripped on his own feet and dropped on his ass. His hat fell off, and Akako picked it up triumphantly. Sera grabbed the pizza, and the door closed in his face.

"That was embarrassing to watch." Heiji snickered, and Hakuba tripped him into a bush.

"You guys were all embarrassing. Let me show you how a _pro_ goes about it." Kaito stepped out from behind a bush. A twenty year old ginger stared back with twinkling eyes.

"Where in the fuck didja get a disguise mask?" Heiji gaped, and Hakuba face-palmed. Makoto was confused. He didn't know Kaito was such a good makeup artist.

"Watch and learn, kiddies, watch and learn." He grabbed the last pie.

This time, all the girls appeared at the door. They looked unimpressed, but intrigued by a stranger's face.

"Sorry for the long wait, someone told me a different address. I was stuck in traffic for fifteen minutes." He bowed apologetically, and presented the pizza. He hid his grin, of course he'd prevail. He was the great Kaitou Kid.

"Oh finally, we've been waiting for the last pie." Sonoko grabbed the box, heading to set it down in the living room. Akako twirled her hair, and he pretended to be entranced. He didn't even flinch when Sera made a sudden move- _even though his cheeks still ached_. Again, he was not going down.

"That'd be 1550 yen, please." He smiled, holding out his hand. He was a delivery man, after all.

"Oh, I've got this, Sonoko-chan!" Aoko yelled back to the living room, pulling out her wallet.

"It sounds like quite the party." He casually commented as Aoko pulled out bills.

"You bet, we're playing a really fun game of truth or dare." Sera grinned.

"Lots of secrets are getting revealed." Akako hummed.

"Hmm, I'm interested." He smirked.

"Can you hold my wallet while I count out the exact change?" Aoko gave him a smile, gesturing to the pile of cash in her hands.

"No problem, ma'am." He said smoothly, allowing her to drop the wallet in his hands.

Fish print leather stared back at him.

"AIEE!" He squeaked, and dropped the wallet with a flinch. He forced himself to calm his breathing, before he realized-

 _Oh shit._

/

"Watch and learn, right?" Hakuba snickered, poking at the growing bump on the magician's head.

"That was even more embarrassing than Hakuba-san." Makoto agreed, trying not to grin.

"Shut up." He muttered, ripping the remnants of the latex mask off.

"But how?! I had a disguise! You guys were obvious, but I wasn't! How did she know to use fish?" Kaito bit his lip, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe there are some places we just aren't meant to venture in. And tonight, that is a girl's sleepover party. How about we admit defeat for the night, and head back to my home?" Hakuba sighed, and pulled the magician to his feet.

"Ya got any Ellery Queen?" Hattori considered.

"Or Drunken Master?" Makoto asked hopefully.

"I have Sherlock." Hakuba offered weakly, and they groaned.

"….And Netflix." He sighed when the two high fived each other.

"Also pizza, we need pizza." Heiji announced, walking down the sidewalk with the other three trailing behind.

Kaito stomped his foot. "I still think there's conspiracy involved. We have a rival, men."

"Can it, Kuroba. You can order ice-cream."

"…Chocolate?"

"…Yes."

"…Fine."

/

"I can't believe they really thought we'd let them in." Sera shook her head, biting into another gooey slice.

"I mean, even if it wasn't them, why would we let strangers into our place?" Aoko looked incredulous, her hands running through Akako's silky red hair, making braids.

"Good thing we had inside info." Sonoko smirked smugly, pushing a slice across the table.

"That's right! I can't believe you got everything down to the dot correct." Kazuha sipped from her cup with a grin.

"Conan-kun really is amazing." Ran smiled, and handed the plate to the mastermind in question.

"You're overreacting, Ran-neechan. I just didn't think it was right for the nii-chans to spy." The boy smiled sweetly, and bit into the pizza. Sonoko clapped her hands.

"Okay! Now that the distractions are gone, back to the game! Truth or dare~?"

 **Ahaaa…that ended up way too long :'D I hope the prompter enjoyed it regardless.**


End file.
